


Enderdragonboo!

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Borealtwt Fics [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ender Dragon Hybrid Ranboo, Ender dragon Ranboo, Gen, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, RIP Jjjjjjjjeffery, What is proof reading?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: The death of Jjjjjjjjeffery but a little differentor Ender Dragon Ranboo is pog
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Borealtwt Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 251





	Enderdragonboo!

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to explore a little bit on ender dragon ranboo so I wrote this! It's not well written and is very quick but whatever it's fine XD
> 
> Might make a series if I get more Ender Dragon Ranboo ideas(or different mob hybrid ranboo in general)

It hadn’t been long since Ranboo had figured out he was an ender dragon hybrid instead of an enderman hybrid. It wasn’t too long ago that horns sprouted from his head and wings popped out of his back, tail becoming thicker and taking a scaly texture to them. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he believed his was an enderman hybrid, endermen don’t even have tails and he was sure his other half didn’t either. But it didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered is that he forgot. He woke up that morning feeling anxious for no reason. It didn’t help that he had forgotten of his new hybrid status and forgot about the huge wings that were newly attached to his back. They didn’t help and he felt his oxygen leave and the room suddenly became overwhelmingly hot. He had to go outside. It was barely dawn as he raced outside, the sun high enough to cast light across the land but not high enough to burn the mobs that had roamed around during the night. Ranboo collapsed on the snow and buried his too hot forehead into the snow. It burned him as the snow melted, but it was worth the cool relief that he felt from the burn inside. He laid hunched there for a bit until he heard a groan behind him. A zombie. The calm the snow provided quickly faded and the shakiness and burn from before returned. He wasn’t in the proper state of mind to fight right now. He was without his armor, he was going to die. He felt his chest heat up unbelievably much as he continues to panic. Another groan, closer this time. Ranboo tensed even more than he already was, the unexplainable heat spread from. The next groan was right next to his ears. He looked up at the zombie for a moment before the heat entered his mouth before his world turned purple and a violent ringing played in his ears. 

Ranboo flinched away from the purple, burning his face back into the snow as the heat in his chest went away. _MRREW_ the sound of a cat being hurt. But that wouldn’t make much sense? The zombie was meant to attack him, not his cats. Ranboo quickly looked up, only to hear a high-pitched _MERROW_ and being met with white particles. The zombie was nowhere to be seen. Ranboo quickly sat up and looked at his communicator, trying to figure out how his cat died. 

**Jjjjjjjjeffery was roasted in dragon breath**

Ranboo’s heart stopped for a moment. There was no way his cat could’ve died to dragon breath in the overworld. Unless he was the one who killed his cat. Suddenly, the snow seemed too cold, a contrast to the blissful feeling it provided before. Ranboo felt like he was going to be sick but he didn’t want to open his mouth. He didn’t want to hurt anyone else. Blindly, Ranboo got up and raced to the Technoblade’s cavern, searching for the warmth that the cabin provided and wanting to make sure his friends were safe, that they didn’t somehow suffer the same faith as his beloved cat did. He knocked frantically at the door, tail thumping on the porch and wings twitching lightly. There was no response. He knocked again, this time louder. He wanted to call out but he didn’t, he was still scared. Relief flooded through him as the door opened to reveal a clearly just woken-up Techno. 

“Ranboo, what do you want, it’s like 7 in the mornin” Techno grumbled before looking up to the boy before for the first time. He quickly became more awake as he noticed the water burns littering the kids face and his distressed posture. Ranboo didn’t reply to him but he became less tense at the sight of Techno. 

Techno noticed he was shivering before pulling him inside and shutting the door. “Phil! Get some health pots!” Techno shouted up for the man in the room above before guiding the shaken boy to the couch. Techno was still unsure of what was wrong. Ranboo didn’t seem to be enderwalking, he was responding just fine, but he wasn’t giving any verbal responses, keeping his jaw clenched shut. Phil rushed downstairs, health pots in hand. 

“Hey Ranboo, I need you to drink this” Phil handed one to him. Ranboo didn’t grab it. He knew grabbing it meant he would have to drink it. To drink it he would have to open his mouth. To open his mouth entered the possibility of losing someone he cared about. His eyes filled with tears and he shook his head, bringing his tail up to curl around him. Techno and Philza shared a confused look before Techno spoke up.

“Is there a reason why you don’t want it?” The question was asked gently. Ranboo nodded slightly before curling in on himself. “Does it have to do with your mouth?” Techno asked. Another nod from Ranboo.

“Do you want me to go get your mask?” Philza asked, assuming the boy was yet again feeling self-conscious about his appearance. Ranboo thought for a moment. The mask was made out of materials from the end, already naturally resistant to dragon breath and actually absorbed it. Ranboo nodded again and Philza rushed off to find the mask, leaving Techno to stand awkwardly with the teen. More tears trailed down Ranboo’s face as he was left to remember the events of this morning. He killed his cat, his first cat. He would have to make him a grave. He couldn’t just let him be forgotten. Almost too quickly, Philza was back, mask and splash potion of health in his hand. 

“Can I put some of the health potion on your burn before you put your mask on?” Philza asked. Ranboo wasn’t even aware he was burnt until that moment and the pain was suddenly at the forefront of his mind. He learned closer to Philza as affirmation. Phil poured some potion onto a spare cloth before gently dabbing it onto Ranboo’s face. Slowly, the pain went away and Ranboo was handed his mask. He put it on and turned away before experimentally opening his mouth. He wanted to make 100% sure another accident didn’t happen. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Phil asked gently, leaving it open for Ranboo to easily say no. 

“Yeah…” Ranboo decided it’d be best if they knew, for their own safety. “I… I accidentally killed Jjjjjjjjeffery…” He was met with silence before the couch dipped next to him and an arm was wrapped around him. To his surprise, it was Techno. He dimly remembered that Techno too did care deeply for a lot of his pets, even almost losing a canon life for one of them. Nothing was said so Ranboo continued. “I killed him with dragon breath. I- A zombie was coming for me and I had no armor or weapon and I freaked out and everything went purple and before I knew it, Jjjjjjjjeffery died to the lingering effect..” Ranboo stared down at his hands. 

“Aw, mate. It’s not your fault, you didn’t mean too” Phil put a comforting hand on Ranboo’s shoulder. “We can help you learn how to control it”

“But what if I hurt you guys?” Ranboo was scared out of his mind at the thought of hurting his family. 

“You won’t” Techno responded simply. “And if you do, we’ll heal up and try again and again until you’re comfortable with your new ability”

Ranboo smiled under the mask. It would be a long journey but he knew with the help of his family, he’ll make it and hopefully never have another accident like Jjjjjjjjeffery again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this fic was meant to end right after Ranboo realizes it was him but I kept going trying to find a more organic sounding ending but couldn't find one cause writing the last sentence is always the worst :)
> 
> The death message for Jjjjjjjjeffery is actually an unattainable death message and I was like yeah this is cool and use it instead of magic.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> As always, stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely, Thanks for reading!  
> -R


End file.
